


Before The End

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the final battle, Omiko comes to Ryuko's room to confess something before it's too late. Commissioned by Kinky-no-Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The End

The night before the final battle was a time Ryuko ought to have spent in some kind of careful, concentrated conclusion, psyching herself up for the vicious and difficult conflict ahead. The best outcome for the world involved killing her own mother, and even if she had little attachment to Ragyo, that was hardly an easy thing to deal with. At the very least, she ought to have been trying to coordinate something with Satsuki or iron out a plan. Something. Anything. As long as it was productive.

Omiko Hakodate's arrival in full two-star suit glory was an immediate end to any promise of productivity. She stood in the doorway, racket in hand, skirt overflowing with tennis balls that nebulously clung together, providing her ammunition.

Reflexively, Ryuko reached for her scissor blade, not knowing why the tennis captain had come to her bedroom suited up like she was ready for war, but not trusting it to be anything even the slightest bit good. "What do you want?" she asked, preparing for a fight. It made little sense to, given they were on the same side, but what else could it be?

"I have to tell you how I feel."

Ryuko stood corrected.

"We might die tomorrow, and I don't want to do that before I get closure. I have something to get off my chest.” Only as she started to speak did Ryuko bother looking at how the girl standing before her was actually poised. Her racket down at her side, pink across her face that looked far too cute, contrasting with her jagged teeth. Rather than confrontational, she stood casually, almost a clear expression of harmlessness. "Ever since we fought, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind all these months, and this is the last chance I have to tell you that I'm head over heels for you."

The revelation nearly made Ryuko double back, dropping her scissor blade, which thudded against the floor as she stared in surprise at Omiko This had not been at all what she expected to hear and it took her by surprise, rattled her from her clearly offensive stance. Her shoulders eased and her footing grew loose as she looked in surprise at the girl before her. The idea that somebody had any sort of romantic affections for her was quite frankly unbelievable to her, leaving her shocked and stunned there, speechless as she merely stared in disbelief. Of all the things she'd encountered in the past few months, this was the one that seemed beyond the realm of possibility.

But undaunted by her crush's lack of response, Omiko continued, "Even if I found out about your 'secret' while we fought. Maybe because of it, actually."

Finally, something had pushed Ryuko from her silence. Mention of her secret rattled her enough to jostle her back to reality quite forcefully, leaving her gasping as she looked in disbelief at the girl before her. "What secret?" she asked nervously, trying to play it off like she didn't know what she was talking about, even if she did a very poor job of pretending. One of the worst parts about how she wore Senketsu in battle was how little he covered, how criminally short her skirt was, always threatening to reveal to the entire world her secret. She wasn't ashamed of what she was, but it wasn't something she liked everybody knowing about.

Leaning forward, Omiko's smile shifted from the non-confrontational, almost sweet little smile into a wide, toothy grin. Now that she had Ryuko disarmed, she could make her move. "I know that you have a penis." A step forward brought her closer, Ryuko leaning away but not quite moving back. "And I want to see it."

It was Ryuko's turn to be nervous as she watched her former foe shift from sweet to aggressive so quickly it must have been an act to begin with. She was so confused by all of this; the confession and all of the things it implied about someone actually having feelings for her, the fact Omiko kept her secret all this time, and most of all the sudden shift from admission of romantic feelings into a sexual come-on. She couldn't wrap her head around any of this, but Omiko was drawing closer, her incredibly long tongue slithering along her lips in a way that drew her eyes, as much as she should have been doing nothing of the sort. "I don't know about this," she said, voice quivering a little as she was so thrown off her game by this revelation that she couldn't even go into her usual form of stubbornly shouting things.

"I do," Omiko retorted, the wiry girl drawing even closer, her tongue slithering out all the way and flicking at the air, showing just how ungodly long it was. "Let me prove my skills to you, show you how devoted I am." Back out came her tongue tip, lashing about and flaunting with very clear implications of what she intended to prove. Her sharp teeth were bared almost predatorily as they parted, the threat of the most bizarre and freakish blowjob ever conceived.

But that didn't stop a bulge from raising her skirt up. The lewd offering of oral, the display of her long tongue and the thoughts of how it would feel wrapped around her length stirred a reaction between Ryuko's leg, and her cock began to harden, pressing against her panties and making the front of her skirt peek up a little. It was Ryuko's turn to blush, embarrassed by the lewd display and how easily her body fell for it, but the more she watched, fascinated by the thoughts of receiving oral from someone so gifted with a tongue like that, the more she came around to Omiko's side of thinking. "I'll give you a chance," she said, trying to play it cool and failing so miserably that she realized it before she'd even finished talking.

With Ryuko untransformed and not feeling threatened, Omiko had the upper hand, taking her by surprise as she pushed forward, shoving the girl into the wall and kissing her fiercely. It was a frantic and incredibly clumsy, but Ryuko didn't have the slightest idea how to kiss either, and joined Omiko in the sloppy make-out as she learned very quickly just how serious the tennis captain was about her feelings. Her body tight against hers, the feeling of her tennis ball-filled skirt pressing firmly against her erection through her clothes as hands ran along her bared midriff... Something about it all just felt so real and honest, unchained adoration in the way she descended upon her, dominant but in an almost reverent way, like Ryuko had earned what she was receiving.

Omiko pulled the black skirt up and the white-and-blue striped panties down, freeing Ryuko's erection and it snapped to attention, thick and logic and completely rigid, throbbing as her hand seized it and began to stroke in frenzied excitement. Months of obsession and infatuation had left the club leader stewing over the thought of her approach. Timing had been ruined again and again by ongoing events and the fight against Ragyo, leaving her always on the verge of confessing, only for circumstances to ruin the moment. But no more. She was completely in control now, and ready to reap the rewards of her long-held feelings.

Dropping to her knees, she wasted no more time. As much as the suffering of several months ought to have tempered her for a few more seconds, the the moment she gripped it, she was done for. It was all too much now; she needed this too badly, needed to feel it and suck it and enjoy every last moment she could with it. Touching it had been the last straw. Her tongue slid forward and began to lap at her tip as pre-cum began to dribble out, lighting up the taste buds along the incredibly long muscle as her head pushed forward, licking further and further down the base as she began to inch closer toward taking it into her mouth. Her breathing became heavier, lots of warm and wet air rushing along the sensitive penis, making it shiver and ache as it was lapped at in anticipation for what was to come.

As she drew closer, Ryuko wondered if she should mention the matter of her teeth, deciding ultimately against it in the name of saving the moment, trusting the girl not to ruin her shot right then and there, because having her dick bitten off by her razor-sharp fangs would have been a pretty quick deal breaker. She would see where it went and hope that when all was said and done, she wasn't in excruciating, mood-ruining pain, preferring to focus on the tongue licking and slithering down her shaft, so long that it could probably even lap at her pussy while Omiko deepthroated her, a thought so incredible that it stirred another throb and a spurt of pre that landed right into the tennis captain's open mouth, making her moan in excitement.

Taking her into her mouth was the easy part, but oh what sweet joy it was to savor the easy part. Her lips wrapped around the cock she'd lusted after for so long as her tongue receded into her mouth, coiling tightly around the length she'd swallowed down and tightening about it as she started to bob her head. Instead of merely licking, it would shift and squirm around her dick, adding an extra layer of sensation that quickly drew sweet moans from her love's mouth, Ryuko's eyes closing as she pressed back harder into the wall, soaking in the sensation right off the bat. It felt incredible only a few seconds in, all that slick heat and the tight lips pushing down her shaft. Already, there were no regrets about giving Omiko this chance.

Then she felt the teeth.

She'd been justifiably concerned about them, given how threateningly sharp they were. But Omiko was a smart girl, knew how to use what she had to her advantage, and how not to completely blow her chances with Ryuko. It wasn't easy, given how girthy Ryuko's girlcock was, but she managed, keeping her mouth open just enough to where they only very faintly and lightly dragged along her flesh, like the faint specter of nails dragging along her back. A simple tease to further rile and excite, add an extra little bit of pleasure as something firm made itself known along her skin, but never enough to hurt or leave any marks. It proved Ryuko quite wrong about her teeth and her ability to avoid hurting her, turning it onto something that fascinated and excited her. A facet of pleasure she'd never seen coming, but now wanted as much of as possible, knowing full well that only one person had the teeth to provide such a feeling, and that if she wanted more, she would certainly have to give her approval after this little trial run.

Not that she was having any doubts of that.

Bracing her hands against the skilled fighter's thighs, Omiko pushed further down, tongue loosening up and sticking out once more as the tip of her cock pressed into the entrance of her throat, the slightest little gag accompanying her push forward, deepthroating the girl she'd longed for. She hadn't been prepared for just how big it was up close, but she'd been practicing nonetheless, confident that all that time spent with her dildo had taught her how to handle everything she wanted to do to Ryuko. It likely wouldn't take much, given the way she was moaning and writhing against the wall so quickly, but she wanted to get as much certainty behind her victory as possible. 

She'd barely even properly started when Ryuko came. It took both of them completely by surprise, Ryuko not expecting herself to be so inexperienced that she would blow her load so quickly, but she was throbbing inside the unbelievable tightness of Omiko's throat in short order, depositing all of her seed deep down her gullet, grunting and shivering as she tried her hardest not slam down all the way into her, resisting the pull of her hips to ravage her, to fuck her face through to as many more orgasms as she could.

Omiko waited for the ejaculation to cease before she pulled back, showing another toothy smile, this one even wider and more excited. "That was a lot," she panted, gathering her breath as she pulled away from the cock, which glistened in a thick coating of saliva whose heavy strands connected her also soaked lips to it before they finally snapped under their own weight. "Next time I do that, I want to taste it."

"You're not doing that again?" Ryuko panted, almost disappointed that it was over so quickly, that she would lose the sweet enjoyment. She'd barely even started to fully appreciate them when she lost herself, the unfortunate curse of being such a quick shooter.

"I am, but I want to try something else first." Releasing her thighs, Omiko moved to her hips instead, turning her impatiently around until she was face-up against the wall, tugging her round ass outward toward herself. Peeling the skirt up once more, she buried her face into the plump cheeks, into the beautiful layering of softness beneath firm muscle that she could find there. She didn't even ask before she went at it, her long tongue reaching forward all the way down to Ryuko's drooling pussy, licking down and then back up along her ass before settling against her pucker, hands tugging her cheeks apart for easier access and admiration.

She was greeted with a wrinkled hole, pink and perfect in every way, rewarded with lots of quick licks that got it smeared with saliva quite quickly. "You have a really cute butt hole," she noted in a compliment that Ryuko, for as much as she was confused by it to the point of near-discomfort, made her smile and blush. It was bizarre, but then, so was the fact she was sucking in hard breaths as she wondered where having her ass licked was going to go, something she'd never conceived of before, but which she was finding herself eagerly awaiting. She trusted whatever instinct was driving this interest, having gotten off so quickly in her mouth that Omiko had earned the benefit of the doubt. It was best to see where this went.

Up and down Omiko licked, kneading and squeezing at her gorgeous cheeks as she laid sloppy, wet kisses onto her pucker, loving the way it would twitch and part just a little whenever she licked the girl just right. And as she gauged more and more from Ryuko's reaction, she was picking up on how to get 'just right' more consistently, making her twist and turn more vigorously as she tried to remain tight against the wall. Soon enough, she wasn't content with just licking though, and slowly prying her rear open with two fingers, she started to snake her incredibly long tongue deep into her ass.

A long, drawn-out moan passed Ryuko's lips as she felt it slithering around inside of her, licking at her inner walls, smearing saliva along them as she probed deeper. The distance afford by Omiko's tongue pushed this sensation from bizarre but enjoyable into irresistible. "More," Ryuko pleaded, reaching down for her cock and starting to pump furiously, rocking back and forth into her tight grip, the back push always pressing her ass tighter into Omiko's face, knowing that the way she adored her rear with her tongue told her she would enjoy that extra bit of cushion against her face greatly. And she did.

If not for the need of her hands to remain keeping her cheeks apart, Omiko would have frantically masturbated to the fulfillment of her fantasies, to the tightly-clenching anal walls around her tongue as she sucked and kissed at her opened hole. She knew that being with Ryuko at long last would be a potent turn-on, but she hadn't banked no just how much it was, how amazing she felt in every fiber of her being, eager for as much as she could get. She licked deeper and faster, moaning in bliss as she focused on bringing Ryuko to another swift release, hoping that she could find pleasure in getting her crush off. At least enough pleasure to keep her own appetites at bay, as increasingly difficult as it was; the more she threw herself into it, the more Ryuko moaned and squirmed, the harder it was to keep herself together.

"I'm close again," Ryuko groaned, not that she stopped furiously stroking her cock for even a second. She refused to stop pumping, fucking her hand desperately as she raced toward another release, patience no longer a concept she understood, if she ever truly had. She needed to feel that good again, needed to know what it was like to cum with a tongue in her ass, although her warning had put an end to that hope, at least for the moment.

Omiko pulled back, and very demandingly turned Ryuko back around, intent on not wasting a single drop of precious seed. She pushed forward, swallowing the tip against Ryuko continued to stroke, howling as she came once again. This time though, the flood of thick, incredibly potent cum flooded Omiko's mouth, lighting up her many taste buds with the intense, salty flavour only a mouthful of seed could give. It overflowed, leaking out the corners of her mouth as she swallowed it down, even more excited now than ever; she had tasted Ryuko's cum! And it was incredible. Greedily, she pushed forward, tugging Ryuko's hand away as she continued sucking the shivering, over-sensitive girlcock off, leaving no time for recovery or afterglow as she tried to push the girl to yet another orgasm.

Leaning back against the way, Ryuko was helpless, orally dominated by the eager tennis star, accepting the horrible fate of once again feeling Omiko's throat around her length as she pushed further, the tip of her tongue dragging along the top of her neglected pussy as she got further and further toward the base. A hand reached for the girl's blond hair, gripping her head and nervously urging her further forward, a few inches left unloved by her lips. Deeper she sank, until Omiko's lips were against her base and planting sloppy kisses, and her tongue slipped into her folds, licking along her vaginal walls.

When her head bobbed again, it was paradise. Her entire cock sheathed in a warm, eager mouth, a long tongue dexterously working her pussy over, the teeth grazing along her base and the intense throbbing inside the tight lining of her throat. Everything felt incredible, Ryuko's moans loud while Omiko's were staggered with 'glurk' noises from her throat being penetrated, muffled by cock but nowhere near as loud even if they weren't. She gave in at last, reaching a hand up her skirt and fumbling with all the tennis balls there, before finally finding the band of her soaked panties, which clung to her puffy mound. She never fingered herself as hard as she did in that moment.

Ryuko's cock was always a bit of a mystery to her. She never knew why she had two different genitals, just that she did. The revelation that she was infused with life fibers offered up some manner of possibility, but she never followed that line of questioning very hard, just accepted it and all the dual pleasures that came with it. It afforded her the ability to feel intense orgasms from both sets, inexperience making her a bit of a quick shot, but her stamina seemed endless and she came time and again no matter how many times she got off. But nobody had ever been able to dually pleasure her the way Omiko's tongue could, making it all the more incredible.

She came and came and came, shooting off every few minutes into Omiko's mouth as her blowjob grew sloppier and messier, fueled by her frantic masturbation. It was aimless, but in that messy, unfettered bliss was still something she adored. It was irresistible; she was getting deepthroated and tonguefucked at the same time, no hope for her or her ability to hold back, but given the way Omiko swallowed down every drop of cum hungrily, she seemed to have no reason to, giving the tennis player as much seed as she so desired, until she was breathless and had lost count of how many times she'd gotten off, but noted that Omiko hadn't gotten off at all. She had to change that.

"Okay, that's enough," she panted, looking down at the girl who kept bobbing and gagging along her cock. Seeing how stubborn she was going to be, Ryuko pulled her off her cock by force, leaving Omiko to grin look up at her with confusion as cum spilled and drooled out of her mouth, running with saliva down her body and wetting her top. "That was amazing, but I want to go down on you, too. You've spent so long making me cum."

Colour filled into Omiko's cheeks as the lusty haze that drove her to suck and not stop sucking faded. She hadn't expected to be gone down on at all, the whole thing merely an expression of her affection for Ryuko and to abate the need welling inside of her. She blushed at the thought of being eaten out, of Ryuko so concerned with her own enjoyment that she would stop something she was very clearly enjoying. It made her chest tighten and her gaze go pink; she adored that consideration, that thoughtfulness. It only confirmed she'd fallen for the right girl.

Standing up, she started to pull her skirt up, only for a hand to seize her wrist. "No, keep it on," she said. "You went down on me with my skirt on."

"But what about all the tennis balls?"

"That's what makes it a challenge."

She meekly nodded, her turn to be thrown off by Ryuko's initiative as she took the reigns, easing the tennis captain against the wall and dropping down to her knees. Not even bothering to lift the skirt up, Ryuko buried her head into the mess of tennis balls in search of her prize, hands running up her legs to do away with her panties and hopefully help guide her up. She could feel the slickness along her thighs, all the sticky quim that had run down them. She had no idea how Omiko hadn't already gotten off given how soaked she was and how long she was at this. If Ryuko had been this horny and frustrated, she'd probably have jumped on and started fucking her by that point.

She almost did, in fact, wanting nothing more than to press her against the wall and fuck her relentlessly. But she had to reciprocate first, at least get her off once in the name of something resembling fairness. Give the girl who had worked her cock over so well one oral release of her own to thank her before she claimed her. She'd earned it.

Eventually, with a little struggle, she found her prize, tugging Omiko's panties down to her ankles as she buried her face forward and clasped her lips over the soft, round pussy she'd been looking for. She planted a big, wet kiss onto it, tasting the sweet nectar that soaked everything around it, including the closer tennis balls. She could hear Omiko moan as her knees weakened a little, her cue to begin licking. How she would do it was a mystery to Ryuko, who had never gone down on anyone before, but she knew she had to do something, and hoped that all the arousal of the situation, paired with what were very clearly deep-seated affections, could help push the sporty girl over the edge even if her cunnilingus technique left much to be desired.

Ryuko licked everywhere she could, a frantic and sloppy flurry of laps and kisses across every inch of quim-covered skin she could reach. Up her slit, along her inner walls, and especially at her clit, which seemed to draw the most vocal reaction. All she had to go by was how loudly Omiko moaned to a given thing, and she tried to focus on what worked, learning as she went how to pleasure her. She wasn't very good, but she was right; the mere fact that Ryuko was eating her out was all Omiko needed, high on the moment as she struggled with the fact she couldn't guide the girl whose head was up her skirt, all the balls in the way of getting a hand in her hair and maintaining her dominance as she finally took instead of gave. She didn't mind too much though, just happy to be getting it at all, not having expected anything quite this amazing from the girl.

Sweet, tart nectar oozed out of her slit, producing more and more as she was eaten out, her arousal deepening into maddening fury by the second. Ryuko lapped it all up, finding the taste a little odd, but nonetheless seeking every drop she could, not wasting a single one as she threw herself into the act and into the moment, loving the thrill of eating Omiko out and the high that sex was giving her. She didn't need to say that she'd passed her little try-out with flying colours, because it was clear in the way she devoured her pussy, how she threw herself into it with only Omiko's pleasure in mind, how her hands squeezed firm, muscular thighs and held onto her like she didn't want her to go anywhere, as if Omiko could bring herself to actually pull away from the tongue lapping at her folds.

Release was swiftly upon her. She'd already done much of the work with her fingers, and Ryuko's attention had sped the process up considerably. Her body shuddered and spasmed as she came, screaming out blissfully as pleasure ran in intense waves throughout her throbbing form. She came, a clear spurt of quim gushing messily along Ryuko's face as the transfer student discovered without warning that her new lover was a squirter, and a damn messy one at that. But she loved it, reveling in the naughty reward she was given, a little facial of her own.

Ryuko pulled up out of Omiko's skirt, looking up at the tennis captain lustily. Her cock hadn't softened one iota since they began, and this was the longest it had gone without attention, throbbing needily between her legs as it stood rigid, oozing pre-cum all over Omiko's tennis shoes. But she didn't even look down as far as her cock, fixated on her face, on the mask of girlcum that she wore so proudly. She couldn't resist it.

Yet again she took control, the two-star uniform granting her reflexes enough to take an unaware and very compliant Ryuko by surprise. Before she knew it, Ryuko was lying on the bed, Omiko straddling her lap and guiding her cock past the mess of tennis balls she wore, keeping the impractical dress on only because Ryuko seemed to like it that way. She struggled a little with it, sloppiness that lust only worsened; her afterglow left her a little clumsy, and in her frustration she only got less precise about it. So much so that when she finally got the aching girlcock lined up with her drenched folds, she nearly pulled it away by mistake.

Impatiently she drove herself downward, taking Ryuko to the hilt inside of her with one quick push downward, lying her body flush down against hers. The tightness was incredible for both of them, nearly unbearable as her incredibly slick walls clung tightly to the cock they were around, drawing ragged moans from both of them as Omiko pulled her lover into a kiss. It wasn't deep; more of the sloppy and imprecise kisses they'd had earlier, but this time even messier, clumsier, driven too much by lust and the expression of need they both had to convey desperately. Omiko's tongue ran along Ryuko's pretty face, licking up all the quim she'd splattered it with, while Ryuko focused on the girl's chin, licking up some of her own seed. They tasted each other, they tasted themselves, and the combination of their fluids was something far more thrilling than they could have imagined. Their kisses grew even more feverish, licking all over the place, barely kissing at all as their sloppy make-out session helped fuel the intense sex.

Omiko's motions atop Ryuko were fast and reckless, bouncing on her cock as hard as she could, accentuated by the powerful thrusts upward as Ryuko stopped denying her body's urges. She wanted to fuck her, not quite the stubborn defiance of someone who refused to submit to the dominance of someone she knew she could beat, but the pure psychological urge to thrust into the wet, clenching heat around her. She was fine with losing control, with being taken by someone so feverishly eager to adore her in every way, and Omiko provided all of that so eagerly that she couldn't resist.

Ryuko was stubborn to the point it stopped even qualifying as a 'fault' and needed an entirely new word made for it, but she wasn't stupid.

They moaned needily and loudly over the sounds of flesh slapping together, their bodies grinding excitedly against one another as they moved with sloppy, asynchronous sloppiness. It was a frenzy, something driven by lust and completely unrestrained by sense or technique, neither of them experienced enough to know how to get a good rhythm going, but neither caring about that, because their bodies were aflame and all they cared about was impatiently rushing toward release the only stubborn way they knew how; by just going hard and fast until their legs gave out. And it wasn't very far off; they could both feel the impending orgasms upon them, and they didn't care in the least.

Their hands ran through each others' hair as she pressed down tighter into Ryuko, feeling the squished breasts against her own, even if they were considerably smaller. She felt no envy, because soon enough she would be doing so many things to her wonderful breasts, and to every inch of her. She didn't need to be told how well she was doing; everything about Ryuko's actions said that if the battle was won, Omiko would be on the receiving end of this incredible cock on a daily basis. More frequently than that, if she could get her way, and she doubted Ryuko would complain much, given her endless stamina.

"I'm cumming!" Ryuko screamed, unsurprisingly being the first of the two girls to lose herself. She didn't care, banking on what came next to push her lover over the edge with her. And indeed, as her cock throbbed and sputtered, gushing rope after rope of hot seed right into the needy, well-fucked hole, Omiko's body lit up, her inner walls clenching and convulsing, trying to milk Ryuko's cock of as much seed as she could. They writhed in bliss together, both girls aflame as they moved with everything they had, fucking through their orgasms as the spreading warmth continued to give Omiko a feeling she'd never had before, one that pushed this orgasm over into a well of new experiences and thrills she would never forget.

When they were finally out of energy, neither bothered to move. They were a tangled mess of limbs, sweat, and cum, especially as it began to leak out of Omiko's pussy. They were spent, breathless, and Ryuko was still buried deep inside her as her last bit of energy went to saying, "I think I love you, Omiko," to a girl who was already passed out, before joining her.


End file.
